Dissapearing
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: What would happen if Lucy dissapeared? The team is utterly depressed, thinking she's dead. But, what happens if a strange girl with blonde hair appears in a forest? An old woman takes her in, and askes what her name is. "I don't remember anything, but Layla and Fairy. I guess its my name, then." When Layla starts to remember things, whats gonna happen? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, go back!" Natsu yelled, clutching his hurt arm. "No. Not until I beat it." said Lucy's determined voice. "NO! You're too weak!" Gray yelled. Lucy looked at him with hurt eyes. She turned to look at the monster that had defeated her friends. She held her ring of keys in front of her, and all of her spirits appeared by her side. "No! Lucy, STOP!" Natsu shouted, knowing she couldn't call that many spirits at once for too long. "URANO METEORIA!" she screamed, and her spirits attacked the monster with all of their might. Their joint attacks rendered the monster unconscious. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted, tears pouring out of his eyes. She started sparkling. "I'm not weak." She mumbled. "Lucy!" Erza shouted from her spot on the ground, her shattered armor in pieces around her. Lucy's body grew fainter and fainter. "Why did you do that?!" gray screamed, trying to get up despite his injuries. "Because... We're...fam...ily..." Lucy whispered, disappearing completely. "LUCY!" The three friends screamed, tears pouring out of their eyes. Lucy's whip laid on the ground, beside where their best friend had disappeared. They struggled to get up, somehow managing. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled. "Natsu. Sh-She's go-gone." Erza cried, putting a hand on his shoulder. "WHY DID I MAKE HER COME WITH US?!" Natsu bellowed to the sky.

_Flashback_

_Lucy was sitting at the bar, relaxing. "Hey Lucy! Lets go on a job! Erza and Gray are coming along too!" Natsu shouted, waving an S-Class mission in the air. "Natsu, I don't want to. I have a bad feeling about it." Lucy said uncomfortably. "Oh, come on Luce! We are a team, you know. And we all need the money. And how could we do it without you?" Natsu whined. "No. I'm not going, Natsu." Lucy said firmly. "LUCY!" Natsu whined. "Come on. You're coming with us." Natsu said, dragging Lucy out the door. "Fine. But, if anything happens, remember what I said." Lucy chuckled._

Team Natsu without Lucy trudged back to the guild hall, bandages covering their bodies. They never imagined they would have to enter the guild hall after a job without Lucy. They had tears streaming down their faces. Thank goodness Happy stayed home, or he would be bawling his little eyes out. They opened the doors, and the guild looked at them. They were silent in 3 seconds flat. "N-Natsu, where's Lucy?" Mirajane asked. "S-she's..." Natsu tried to reply, but burst into more tears. Everyone's eyes widened. "She's gone." Erza whimpered. In no time, everyone was crying. Levy, Happy, Carla, and Wendy were bawling their eyes out, Gajeel was in a state of shock, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Master, and everyone else were crying, and Natsu was on the ground, tears splattering to the ground. "How?" Lissana asked quietly. "The monster, it defeated us. S-she went and summoned all of her spirits... and then used Urano Metoria." Gray said. "We tried to stop her." Natsu choked out.

_Meanwhile..._

A blonde girl appeared out of no where in the middle of a forest. "Hello, dear. What's your name?" An elderly woman asked. "I don't know. Maybe... Layla Fairy? I guess it must be, they are the only things I remember.

**Me: Good show, guys!**

**Lucy: Did you hear about Hurricane Sandy? It's due to hit us.**

**Me: It wont be bad, we lived through Irene.**

**Lucy: DON'T JINX IT!**

***Mira pulls up a video on the internet***

**Reporter: It's due to have very heavy rainfall and high winds...**

**Me: At least the power wont go off.**

**Reporter: The power companies are unsure that power will stay on...**

**Me: At least we wont get flooded.**

**Reporter: There are supposed to be floods everywhere!**

**Everyone: STOP JINXING IT! KNOCK ON WOOD!**

**Me: I think I'll stop talking now (in a small voice) *Knocking rapidly on wood***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry it took so long! It turns out I really did jinx the hurricane :( The power went off on Monday, and we got it back on Saturday. So, anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Layla Fairy, Huh?" The elderly woman muttered. "Do you have a place to stay?" She asked, and Layla jumped. "No, I don't. I feel like I do, but I don't remember having a place." Layla replied, a confused look on her face. "Well, you can come live with me. Follow." The elderly woman commanded, and started walking towards the mountains. "Okay!" Layla called from behind. The old woman led the poor girl up to her cottage. Once there, Layla immediately asked questions. "Who are you? Why was I in the forest? Where are we? Where am I from? Why can't I remember anything?" She asked quickly. "I am Mishna, but you call me Granny. Why you were in the forest, I have no idea. We are in the upper mountain range of Fiore, a few miles away from Hargeon. I don't know why you can't remember anything, nor where you are from. I feel very bad for a girl to lose her precious memories, so I wanted to take you in. Do you have a problem with that?" Granny asked, annoyed. Layla shrank. "N-no ma'am." Layla stuttered. "Good. Now, your room is at the end of that hallway." Granny said. "I'll make you dinner. You look like your made of very thin sticks. I'll tend to your wounds later." Granny walked into the small kitchen, and Layla wandered into her room.

It was all white, and she didn't like it. _I wonder what she means by wounds..._ she thought, walking into a bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she gasped in horror. Her face, arms, legs, and hands were covered in scratches and bruises. "Oh well, I know... someone will fix me up." She said, confused. Something told her that the someone started W, but she couldn't put her finger on it. William? Walden? "Wendy!" Layla shouted. That clicked in her head. "Wendy will fix me up, Wendy will fix me up, Wendy will fix me up..." Layla repeated, but froze. Who was Wendy? Why did it click? Something around her felt connected... the air? That wouldn't make sence, how could someone be connected to the air? It made no sence in her brain, yet it just felt right. _Whatever... I guess it's just a coincidence._ She thought, and tried tending to her wounds. She did the best she could, but a voice in her head kept saying _Ask Wendy...Ask Wendy... She could do it way better... She is great at it... _After putting some ointment on her face, she walked out of her room towards the kitchen.

"Hello, dear. I always leave the guest room white, so if you want to decorate it, feel free." Granny said as soon as she entered. "Thanks, but how do I decorate it?" Layla asked, confused. "Here. You draw or write what you want, point it to where you want it, and it appears." She said, handing Layla a book. "Thanks." Layla said, sitting down at the table. "Here." Granny sang, putting a plate of spaghetti in front of Layla. "Thanks, Granny!" Layla exclaimed, and shoveled heaps of noodles into her mouth. _It feels like someone else does this..._ Lucy thought, tilting her head to the side. "What's the matter, Layla?" Granny asked. "Well, when I was trying to clean myself off, I kept thinking 'Wendy will fix me up.' But I don't know who she is. And It feels like she's connected with the air, too. Then, when I was eating really fast, it felt like someone I know does it too." Layla explained. Granny nodded a few times. "Well, I could say that you are starting to remember snippets of your past. But, if you don't recognise it, then it's not time for that. Would you like water?" Granny asked, and Layla nodded. A glass was poured, with ice cubes floating in it. A sudden memory fluttered across Layla's thoughts...

_A black-haired man was sitting next to Layla, holding a small ice sculpture. It was a strange sculpture, the way it looked. Like, a sign._

Looking at her hand, Layla saw a pink mark. It was the same mark as the memory! It seemed very important, but she couldn't remember why. Like, it was part of her. Oh well, she would ponder it the next day. Walking to her room with the notebook, she designed her room to be colorful. Including a pink blanket that seemed familiar, she seemed at home. She took the notebook, and pointed it at the ceiling. A beautiful sky appeared, with all the zodiac constellations in sight. She knew all of them by heart, and strange images came to mind as she went over the names. A horseman for Sagittarius, a large cow with a battle-axe and hearts for eyes for Taurus, and an angry mermaid for Aquarius. Strange. _Oh well... I guess it would be fine._ She pointed the notebook at the walls, and the zodiac symbols appeared in different colors. Her hand went to my hip unconsciously, and she felt a pouch. She felt like they would help, so she picked it up. Opening the pouch, she saw it contained golden and silver keys. The golden ones had the same symbols on them! But, why did she have these? She chose a random key, Leo the Lion, and said "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!" without meaning to. A bright light appeared in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait!** **(PS: THE FIRST PART IS IN LUCY'S POV***

I felt my energy draining away rapidly, and I felt dizzy. "Force closure." I choked out, and felt my magic slowly coming back. Wait. How did I know what to say? I grazed over my thoughts, when I came across an image. A man was standing at a door. He had strange, orange spiky hair. He looked familiar. The man was pounding at a door that was golden with a zodiac sign for Leo. It apparently had a bunch of chains and padlocks on it. "Lucy! Come on, open up!" I heard. _Loke?_ I suddenly thought, and the man stopped. More chains had appeared on the door, and the man backed away. Moving around the image, I saw that other golden doors were in the same condition, including a few silver ones. The golden ones had all of the zodiacs, except Pisces and Libra.

"Whats wrong, Leo?" A pink haired woman asked, walking forward and looking at the doors curiously. "Something happened to her. She isn't blocking us out on purpose, somethings wrong." The man responded, and the woman looked at the doors in horror. "So, we're basically trapped?" She gasped, trying to open the Virgo door. "Yes, Virgo. We can't even go on our own power if our doors are blocked." The man sighed, looking at the woman. She had started crying. "What if... _that's_ why?" She asked quietly. The man looked worried. "No, we would know, right? Well, I didn't know about Karen... but, she wouldn't... she couldn't..." The man trailed off, desperate for a shred of hope. "Leo." said a blue mermaid severely. She too had tears in her eyes. "What are you crying for, Aquarius? You were always horrible to her!" The man accused. "She was the only person that respected me. Sure, she didn't like my remarks. But she never gave up my key. She loved all of us, and we _all_ loved her." The mermaid responded.

I snapped my eyes open, a headache forming. Why were all of those people (if they were) familiar? And, what was Loke? My head throbbed painfully, and I sat down on her bed. What did all of this mean? Well, i thought a bit about what I learned. Okay, someone named Wendy that could heal me, a man named Loke, a man with black hair, and 2 woman named Virgo and Aquarius. They all seemed to care about someone, and I kept feeling that it was me. I pondered the people for a few more minutes, finally shouting out in frustration. "Layla? Whats wrong?" Granny asked, walking in. "Oh, I love what you did with the place." She added. "I was thinking, and I saw a bunch of doors and people, and they looked familiar. I can't remember why!" I said. "Stop straining yourself." Granny said, and Layla looked disappointed. "It's so very confusing, and hard to interpret. Maybe I should draw or write things I remember... It might help." I thought aloud. Granny nodded. "That would be best. Good night, dear." She said, walking out of the room. "Thanks, Granny." I sighed, plopping onto my bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

_Everything was foggy, but I could distinctly make out trees. "LUCY! NO!" I heard a man yell, and I turned to see a group of people. "Lucy, Don't! Youre too weak!" A black-haired figure shouted. I turned, and saw a pink haired figure and a red-haired figure, and they too had been shouting. "I'm not weak." I heard, and I turned around to see another figure. She looked exactly like me, and she was holding a ring of keys. "NOOO!" Echoed through the forest._

I woke with a start, panting and sweating. I looked over to the window, and saw the sun hadn't risen yet. "Who were they?" I breathed. It was a memory, and a fresh one at that. I went over the figures I had seen. They seemed so familiar... yet I couldn't tell why. Every person that I've remembered so far have seemed so important, and I got an overwhelming feeling when I thought of how I forgot them. My mind argued with me, insisting that I needed to remember more. _How could you forget them...how could you forget them..._ Was all I ever heard! Why were they so important? I sighed, trying to fall asleep again.

***At the guild***

Everyone stood outside Cardia Cathedral, dressed in black. They were all crying, some more than others (meaning Levy and Happy). Natsu walked toward the podium that was next to a beautifully carved grave. It showed Lucy, their beloved celestial mage. It read:

**Here Lies Lucy Heartfilia,**

**A beloved mage of Fairy Tail,**

**Who will be dearly missed by her friends.**

"Lucy was one of my best friends, who was always there for me." Natsu started, tears in his eyes. "She always stood up for me, fought beside me, and cared about me. I...I will...miss...her." He struggled to finish, tears pouring out of his eyes. He walked back to the crowd, letting the Master be the last one to speak. "Lucy was a brave member of Fairy Tail, always smiling and laughing. She fought beside her friends, she comforted her friends, and she loved her friends. I know we all wish to be selfish and have her with us today, but we know she is in a better place. She will always be in our hearts. We welcome her friends from other guilds, we welcome those who knew her, and we welcome those that don't." He finished. He ment those in the crowd. That would be the Trimens, Lyon and Sherry, Ichya, her landlady, the sailors who warned her every day, and random citizens of Magnolia. Everyone walked slowly to the front, forming a line. Each person placed a flower on her grave, until a rainbow of flowers covered the altar.

Natsu currently sat in a train booth, along with Erza, Gray, Happy and Wendy. "I wonder what its like in Heaven." he muttered. "I hope its good for Lucy." Gray said. "When I get there, I am so going to kick her butt for not listening to me." Erza said, a small smile on her face. Natsu nodded, "I always hope that it was just a dream, wanting it to have never happened." Wendy sighed, "But you can't change what happened. You can only move forward." Natsu nodded yet again. "Whats the job request for again?" He asked suddenly. "To help an old woman that lost a ring. Up in the mountains." Erza replied, leaning back in her chair.

***Granny's POV***

I had just sent a request out to that guild, Fairy Tail. I had noticed the tattoo on Layla's hand, and I hoped that having members come would help her memory a bit. My hopes had been answered, and the mages were coming later today. "Granny?" Asked Layla, who had walked into my room. "Yes, dear?" I asked. "Can I dye my hair?" She asked unexpectedly. "W-why?" I asked, stunned. "I don't like my gold hair. I want it to have pink highlights." She answered. I sighed. At least she would be somewhat recognisable when the mages came. "Okay, dear. But only pink highlights. And what are you doing so early?" I demanded. "I had a dream." She sighed, walking away. She held up her hand, her pointing finger towards the sky and her thumb extended. I wondered what that ment.


End file.
